1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel condensed heterocyclic compounds or salts thereof, intermediates thereof, method for preparing them and farming and gardening fungicides containing them.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known that some kinds of amide compounds possess fungicidal activity against pathogenic fungi causing various kinds of plant blight. For instance, compounds described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 135,364/1988, EP 61836A and GB 2190375A exhibit effects against downy mildew fungi of a vine and cucumber and pathogenic fungi of a tomato and potato. However, it is hard to say that those compounds exhibit sufficient controlling effects and safety.
Thus, it is desired to conquer the aforementioned defects, namely, to provide compounds possessing excellent control effects against plant blight, method for preparing those compounds and agent for controlling plant blight containing those compounds.
Downy mildew and other blight of vegetables and fruit trees are liable to happen and spread in a time of much rain. Accordingly, it is required to provide compounds which are not washed away by rain (rain-resisting quality) and exhibit excellent effect for controlling and curing plant blight, do not damage the cultivating plants and show less toxicity to warm-blooded animals and fish, and also to provide a simple and easy method for preparing those compounds in high yield and to provide a useful agricultural chemical containing those compounds.